Changed Memories
by betrayed miko
Summary: After finding Zero injured and unconcious Suzaku moves in about to take him out for good, but wants to see who is really behind the mask before he kills. What will the white Knight do confronted with his friend and the teen he has fallen for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Code Geass****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

Suzaku, having managed to win the battle with 'Zero', landed his Lancelot nearby Zero's own knightmare. He jumped out, and hurried towards the over-sized robot, seeing the cockpit was open, and there, sure enough, in the seat was the one he was aiming to kill. He walked over cautiously, gun in hand. Upon reaching the other's form, he reached for the mask and slowly started to pull it off, his gun now aimed at the target's head. Once the mask was removed, his eyes widened, before he looked around real fast. Upon seeing no one, Suzaku quickly made work of removing Zero's clothing from the other's form, before picking him up and placing him in his Lancelot, making his way home. Upon reaching the place he called home, he snuck the other to his room, laying him in his own bed, staring in disbelief at the other's unconscious form.

Lelouch didn't move for several hours and when he finally moved he could only hold his pounding headache touching the dry blood on the right side of his head. He pushed his form up only to slip back down onto the bed, he was confused to why he was there and who's room he was in.

Suzaku, who had disappeared only moments ago to get the other something to clean himself up with, walked back through the door in time to see Lelouch fall back onto the bed. "Ah, you're finally awake. That's a relief." He said, walking over with the bowl of warm water and damp cloth, sitting them both on the nightstand, turning to Lelouch now, frowning at the confused look. "Lelouch?"

"..... Suzaku?" He looked up questioning his appearance now. ".... You look so much older then the last time we met." He smiled now at the other as he forced himself back up sitting up finally on the bed. Lelouch looked to the other now as if nothing had happened. "Is this your room now? It looks a lot different then when we lived together."

Suzaku blinked, tilting his head as he moved, dipping the cloth in the water, before ringing it out and sitting on the bed next to him. "Lelouch, how old are you?" He asked, still frowning as he took the damp cloth to the other boy's forehead.

"I'm 12 Suzaku the same age as you...., You're just a lot taller then I am..." He frowned as he closed his purple hues as the other cleaned his forehead of the blood.

Suzaku paused in his action, though kept the rag where it was. "Tw-twelve? Lelouch, that's not funny." He murred, returning to cleaning the other's forehead. "You didn't hit your head that..." He trailed and the rag fell as he stared in disbelief. "You really don't remember..."

Lelouch opened his orbs to stare at the other his facial expression never changing. "Remember what Suzaku?"

"It's been...Lelouch, you're seventeen. You...Were even..." He trailed and frowned, shaking his head. He'd leave the last part out. "You hit your head really hard when you fell. Are you okay?" He asked, reaching up to brush his bangs from his face to see the wound, only to find it was hidden by the other's hair.

Lelouch blinked looking to the other sadly as he tilted his head to the side. ".... I just have a small headache, but I'm twelve just like you." He smiled kindly.

Suzaku bit his lower lip as his eyes met Lelouch's, unsure of what he should do. "I know...If I show you some pictures..." He started, standing and walking to the desk, grabbing a photo album. "See the year dated on this picture?" He asked, flipping the book open, pointing to a random picture of himself, Lelouch, Shirley and them.

"Who's that girl Suzaku.... How come I look a lot bigger then I was the last time I looked in the mirror?" He asked looking to the sadly. "... Where's Nunnally."

Suzaku frowned, then looked down a bit. "Lelouch, I told you. You're seventeen. This girl here is Shirley. She's one of our classmates. And Nunnally is..." He trailed, cursing under his breath. What was he suppose to tell Lelouch. "She's at the hospital. They're trying to find a cure for what she has, and she volunteered." He lied, smiling a bit at Lelouch.

"Then I want to go see Nunnally and check on her." Lelouch moved now trying to push himself up off the bed. "I still don't know what kind of game your trying to play telling me I'm seventeen you are being cruel to me Suzaku..."

"No!" Suzaku panicked, pushing back on his shoulders. "Lelouch, you're not well enough to move. And I'm not playing a game. I'll prove it. What year were you born?" (Feel free to make one up if you don't know, 'cause I'm right there with you on lack of B-day knowledge.)

"December 5, 1999." He whispered out as he looked to the other sadly.

"It's 2017, Lelouch." Suzaku said, grabbing a nearby calendar, pointing to the date to prove his point. "May 11." He spoke, frowning.

"... I-I then why?" He whispered out looking to the other before he lowered his head.

"I told you, Lulu..." He started, lowering his head to catch the other's eyes, lacing his fingers through Lelouch's hair gently. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"..... Then what happened during the years I don't remember Suzaku?" Lelouch looked back up to Suzaku leaning against his hand.

"You...I think you should try and remember everything on your own." He replied, smiling some. "Not much happened really. We hung out with our friends when we could, attended school events, celebrated birthdays and holidays." He continued, before something popped into his head, and he debated trying to push his luck.

Lelouch nodded lightly as he looked up to Suzaku still his purple orbs never leaving the green emeralds of his friend. ".... Was it fun... Did Nunnally enjoy herself?"

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "Of course she did. She had you with her." He replied, letting his hand fall to Lelouch's shoulder. "Lelouch, there's...Something else..." He spoke, leaning forward a bit.

Lelouch looked to the other once more blinking. "What is it Suzaku?"

"We uh...You and I..." He started, looking down some now. "We're together, and have been for a while now..." He added, glancing back up.

"Together like a couple?" He asked once more his purple orbs blinking as well.

He nodded. "Yeah." Suzaku replied, almost feeling guilty about how easy it was to lie to the other teen.

A smile formed as Lelouch looked to up to Suzaku. "Are we pretty popular on campus?"

Suzaku smiled a bit, almost sadly, and shook his head. "No. We've had to keep it a secret. It's a long story, so don't worry about it." He spoke, leaning forward. "All that matters...Is that we're happy." He added in a hushed tone, brushing his lips against Lelouch's now.

Lelouch nodded as he looked to the other as he blushed faintly. ".... Why though keep it a secret?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We ****do not own Code Geass****, and we ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

* * *

A/N: Say thank you.

* * *

Suzaku bit his tongue and sat back, looking to the floor some. "You were almost jumped when people thought things were going on." He lied, glancing over some.

".... But it would of been worth it wouldn't of?" He looked up to Suzaku now tilting his head to the side. ".... If you love someone you'd do anything for them right?"

Suzaku nodded and turned to face Lelouch again completely, folding one leg in Indian style. "Yeah, but I didn't want you getting hurt. So I jumped in." He said, smiling a bit. "It's very important, Lelouch, that you keep this a secret, alright?"

Lelouch nodded lightly as he listened to the other. ".... So have we done it yet?"

Suzaku shook his head a bit. "No. We've just been so busy with our personal lives, yesterday was the first time we had a chance to get together, away from everyone else." He smiled and leaned forward a bit out or random habit.

"Then what happened to make me lose my memories you said I hit my head so how'd it happen?" He spoke placing his left index finger to his bottom lip.

Suzaku blinked, then shifted a bit. "You fell...Over a cliff yesterday..." He continued to lie, reaching up to lace his fingers through Lelouch's hair. "You were out all night, and I didn't want to risk hurting you anymore, so I didn't exactly clean you off. You still have dried blood in your hair."

"Oh." He whispered out finally looking down to his knees. "So you undressed me to so I'm only in my boxers."

"Your clothes...Needed to be thrown away." He said, frowning. "Lelouch, try not to think about it too much. The doctor said it'd be wise if you just relaxed." He said with a light murr, before he let out a sigh, congratulating himself inwardly on his acting before he glanced up at Lelouch. "Let's go get you cleaned up the rest of the way, huh?"

"I can clean myself." Lelouch smiled as he pushed himself up off of the bed. "So you don't want me to remember anything Suzaku?"

Suzaku watched his back a moment, his eyes widening for a split second at the comment, thinking the other knew, but shook the thought away and gave a sad smile. "I want you to remember the important people in your life, Lelouch. Just, not the accident..." He spoke, this time being rather truthful.

"But what about important events, like that girl in that photograph, or Nunnally being sent to the hospital..." He lowered his head slightly as he leaned back against the door. "What if someone calls out to me and I don't know what to say or do?"

"I'll explain to them what happened. I'll have time to let them all know, since you won't be allowed out for a while. And those events...I'll tell you about them later." He explained, offering Lelouch a small smile.

Lelouch nodded as he pulled a few strands behind his left ear. "Can you show me where the shower is Suzaku so I can wash off and lay back down?"

Suzaku nodded and stood, walking towards Lelouch, still smiling. He gently took the other's hand in his own and started to lead him towards the bathroom, knowing that everyone was more than likely asleep in their rooms, due to it being late.

"I don't even remember the doctor's Suzaku." He whispered out as he followed the other still.

"You don't need to worry about that, Lulu." He replied, smiling back at the other some. Once they reached the bathroom, he pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Lelouch in. "I'll stay, incase you start to get light headed."

Lelouch nodded lightly as he moved into the bathroom starting the water up and letting the bathtub fill up. ".... Suzaku you seem nervous about something."

Suzaku followed the other in, closing the door behind him and locking it, before turning to look at Lelouch some, shaking his head. "It's nothing..." He replied, looking down. "Just, relieved."

"That I'm alive and not dead at the bottom of the cliff?" He tilted his head to the side. "Wish I remembered what happened..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah." He smiled and leaned against the door, letting his eyes fall to the floor as a sign of respect. "We were goofing around, and you slipped. I couldn't save you in time. But, at least you're awake, and alive."

"I forgive you so I don't want you to worry about that ok?" Lelouch looked back to Suzaku turning the water off then.

He nodded and smiled a bit, shifting some. "Alright then." He lifted his eyes a bit, though kept his head tilted down, almost glaring at the other, though made sure his bangs hid his face enough so Lelouch couldn't see. "Are you sure...You don't want me to join you, Z...Lelouch?" He asked, catching himself, lifting his head with a smile, his eyes closed.

"I'm sure I'm still capable of some things at least give me a bit of dignity." He smiled as he listened to the other tilting his head to the side. "Did you say my name wrong?"

"Alright..." He replied, before blinking, and shaking his head. "No...I think you're hearing things..." He replied, looking slightly confused, though cursed inwardly at himself for almost slipping.

Lelouch nodded lightly as he took off his boxers and slid into the warmth of the water and bubbles.

A light sigh escaped Suzaku's lips as he slid into a sitting position, keeping his eyes locked on Lelouch as he lost himself to his own thoughts for a short moment.

Lelouch looked back over to Suzaku tilting his head. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, forcing a smile. "Just thinking about some stuff." He replied, pushing himself up and walking over to sit next to the tub, his back to it so he was staring at the door now. "If you think you remember anything, tell me about it, alright?"

"Alright, but you made it sound like it's not that important earlier..." He frowned.

"It's not important for you to remember, but I really need to know if you remember anything. The doctor said it would be good if you let me know if and when you remembered anything." He replied, drawing his knees up, glaring at the floor now.

"..... Suzaku your making me worried that something's wrong with me..." He whispered out.

Suzaku forced a smile and glanced back. "Sorry. I promise nothing's wrong, Lulu." He spoke, turning a bit, reaching up to lace his fingers through Lelouch's hair once more. "You're perfectly fine. Except for the memory loss."

Lelouch nodded as he closed his violet orbs halfway as he moved into the warmth of the water. "I feel like something missing.... I mean I still feel like I'm twelve..."

Suzaku watched him, that soft smile still on his lips. "I'm sure the feeling will pass soon enough, Lulu. For now, you needn't worry." He spoke, removing his fingers from the other's hair, returning to his previous position, facing the door. "I'll have to get you an outfit from my closet when we get back to the room. I hope my clothes fit you."

"I don't have any clothes at your place? I thought we would be on that step where I stay the night at your room." He smiled trying to joke now. "How come we can't go to my room and get my stuff?"

Suzaku smiled at the humor, then glanced back with a raised brow. "You're room is all the way across the school's campus. Wouldn't want you walking around in a towel, or just your boxers would we?" He asked, with a small wink.

Lelouch blushed slightly as he sank into the water to hide it from the other.

Suzaku chuckled and turned to face the door again. "Still shy, I see." He teased.

Lelouch peeked up a bit and looked to Suzaku glaring slightly. "Maybe."

"Maybe, huh?" He asked, turning to completely face the other, sitting on his knees, hands on the side of the tub. "Aw, don't glare at me, Lulu." He then half whined, though smirked afterwards.

Lelouch looked away from the other as he moved grabbing the hose behind him to wash the blood from his hair.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

Lelouch sat quietly on the floor wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas given to him by Suzaku when they returned back to the room. It was morning now and was sitting on a pillow watching the television set his purple orbs never leaving as he listened to the news come on a bit of curiosity started to rise as he saw a figure speaking out about how the Britannians were going to be falling soon. "Suzaku? Who's this person?" He spoke out never allowing his violet orbs to pull away.

Suzaku, who was just getting dressed for school, a donut in his mouth, turned his head over his shoulder while he buttoned up the jacket to the uniform, with a 'Hm". His eyes widened a bit and he let the donut fall forgotten on the floor as he walked over and turned the TV off, shaking his head. "You don't need to worry about that man, Lelouch. Anything you hear about him, just ignore it, alright?" He asked, turning to the paler teen, trying to keep the panic from his voice. "Just let the government officials deal with it." He added, walking over, kneeling in front of Lelouch. "Is that understood?" He then asked, frowning.

Lelouch blinked looking up to Suzaku as he nodded a sad expression crossing over his face. ".... I-I didn't know you said it was ok to watch TV...." He whispered out before lowering his head his body shaking as if he had done something terrible wrong. Lelouch didn't understand the other's view at this point not really understanding that he had come face to face with his alter ego Zero.

Suzaku blinked, then sighed lightly and offered a small smile. "It's okay, Lulu. It's just...You're always so reckless, and you do like to get involved with dangerous stuff. I just don't want you getting hurt, alright?" He asked, calming down a bit as he reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair from the other's face. "Do you want me to skip class, and stay here with you?" He then asked, tilting his head.

".... No." He spoke up. ".... I'll be fine here I'll be quiet and wait for you to come back home." Lelouch smiled as he looked up to the other now his head tilting to the side. "I'll be good I promise."

"Alright. I'm trusting you, Lulu." Suzaku said, leaning up to place a quick kiss on the other's cheek before standing. "It's still okay to watch the television, just ignore anything related to that person named Zero." He then said, turning towards the door. "I'll probably be in late. I have to meet up with someone right after school, so be patient." He added, glancing over his shoulder.

Lelouch nodded as he looked at the other still. "So I'm still not allowed outside or near the window?"

"Correct. We don't want people bombarding you with questions." He replied with a wink and a weak smile. "I'll bring something home for you to eat during lunch break." He then said, turning the door knob, waiting for a reply.

Lelouch turned his attentions away from the other as he looked to the window that had been sealed shut. "Ok Suzaku."

He waited a short few seconds longer before he pulled the door open and left, sighing as soon as the door was closed, resting his one hand over his heart. "I just have to hope..." He whispered to himself, heading down the hall, hoping to avoid questions about Lelouch for the time.

Lelouch tried his best to keep himself entertained for the time being moving around the house and sorting through things on his book shelf before moving and starting to clean the apartment.

Upon reaching school, Suzaku slid into his chair in home room, resting his head on his arms, which were folded over the desk, turning his head to stare out the window, his eyes becoming half lidded now. What if...What if they find out about Lelouch? Or worse? He thought to himself, closing his eyes. What if Lelouch starts to remember? He continued with a heavy sigh, wishing the day would hurry and start so it could end.

Lelouch was now laying in the middle of the floor almost close to a dead body. He didn't have the TV on fearing that he would see something involving Zero.

Suzaku pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the apartment, walking in with a small bag of food in hand. "Lulu, I'm home for lunch!" He called in, closing the door behind him, raising a brow at how clean the place looked now. "Lelouch?" He asked, walking for the front room.

Lelouch rolled over onto his side then stomach as he pushed himself up onto his knees looking to the other. "I'm in here Suzaku."

Suzaku followed his voice and paused, smiling some. "You kept yourself busy I see. I brought something back for you." He then said, holding the bag up as he walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Weren't too bored were you?"

"... I cleaned your room up for you so you wouldn't have to worry." Lelouch smiled looking to the other now.

"Thanks, Lulu." Suzaku replied, sitting down with him now, holding the bag out. "Hungry?"

He nodded looking up to the other now. "Yes what did you bring me?"

"Nothing much, unfortunately. It's just a sandwich. When I leave here, I'll be meeting up with that person, instead of going back to class. So I actually might be home after school." He then said, leaning back on his hands a bit.

"Thank you for the sandwich and ok." He smiled taking the bag that held his lunch. "When will I be allowed to go outside?"

"Don't mention it." He replied, before frowning, seeming to think for a moment. "It'd probably be wise to keep you out of site of everyone for a while, but if you really want to go outside, I suppose we could go for a walk later tonight." He offered, tilting his head a bit.

Lelouch smiled at that as he nodded. "I would really like that Suzaku." He moved starting to unwrap his meal and moved taking a few bites of his turkey sandwich.

Suzaku smiled back and closed his eyes, laying back with his arms folded behind his head. "I have about ten minutes before I have to head out..." He then said after a short moment of silence.

Lelouch looked back to the other frowning as he stopped eating his meal. ".... How long...?"

"Ten minutes left before my break is over..." He replied, glancing to Lelouch. "Is something wrong, Lulu?" He then asked, sitting back up and tilting his head.

Lelouch looked down to his sandwich shaking his head. "... Just miss you is all..."

Suzaku gave him a small smile and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the other's forehead. "I'll come straight home, alright, Lulu?" He promised.

Lelouch nodded as Suzaku placed against his head. ".... Alright."

He sat back again and glanced to the tv, noting it was off. "Have you kept it off all day?" He randomly asked.

"..... I didn't want to accidently see Zero and then you get upset with me." He frowned.

"I see..." He trailed, staring at their reflections in the black screen, before smiling again. "How's your head feeling?" He then asked, turning to look at him again.

"It doesn't hurt as bed well until I scratch and forget about the cut." He frowned taking a bit of his sandwich.

Suzaku nodded and glanced to the clock. "You really should be careful. When I get home, I'll take another look at it, and bandage it back up, but I need to be heading off." He said, pushing himself up.

Lelouch looked up to the other sadly as he frowned once more. ".... How come Zero is so bad?"

Suzaku stopped and glanced at Lelouch, frowning. "He's killed countless innocent people, claiming that sacrifices needed to be made in order to create a new world where everyone could live in peace." He replied, before his eyes narrowed. "He threatened to kill Nunnally before." He then lied, clenching his fist. "I don't want you to have to relive those horrible memories..." He added.

"..... But why would he threaten to clean Nunnally?" He spoke up looking to the other as he stood leaving his half eaten sandwich.

"She...Lelouch, it wasn't too long ago that Nunnally became a Viceroy. She was doing everything she could to get Zero to turn himself over, but it didn't work. He rebelled more and went after her."

".... So what happens while she's in the hospital with everything going on?" Lelouch looked to the other as he frowned.

"They have someone taking over for her for the time being. It's just until Nunnally can get out of the hospital." He replied.

Lelouch nodded sadly. ".... What am I to do right now though...?"

"You need to remain in hiding for a bit. Hopefully you'll regain some memory of your real friends during the time you're resting." Suzaku said, glancing at his watch now. "I'm running late, Lulu. I'm sorry. Please, don't wander off." He then said, hesitating before he leaned in and placed a kiss on Lelouch's lips, before turning to head off.

Lelouch let the other leave now as he sat back down in the middle of the floor to finish his sandwich moving so his back was to the other.

Suzaku walked from the apartment without another word, sighing once more once he was outside. "Too close. I should really think these things through..." He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, heading for his destination of where a meeting was being held for the Knights of the Round.

Lelouch finished his meal and moved back to the others bed crawling in beneath the covers hiding away in the dark.

* * *

It was a little later, and Suzaku had finally gotten home from the meeting, tossing his jacket on the coat rack as he walked into the apartment. "Lelouch! I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" He called, listening for a response. When he got none, he wandered further inside, looking around. When he saw no sign of the other, panic took over and he turned, running for the door and taking off down the hall, cussing under his breath. "Shit...Did they find him? Did they know?" He asked himself. Once he was outside, he started towards a random area, praying he didn't have to look long before he found Lelouch. Sure enough, it wasn't too much longer he found said teen in the garden. He sighed in relief, though his eyes narrowed and he slowed to a fast paced walk, heading straight for the teen. "Lelouch." He said, coming to a stop in front of him.

Lelouch looked up to the other as he smiled holding up a small grey kitten he had found in the garden when he couldn't find his way back to Suzaku's room. "I tried looking at the faces and tried to determine who my friends were...., But it's really hard when I don't know what say." He frowned sadly. "Can I keep my new friend though?"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed and he knelt in front of Lelouch. "I told you not to leave the apartment. Did any of them talk to you?" He asked, then glanced to the kitten. "I suppose..." He then said, standing and grabbing Lelouch's wrist. "Come on, let's just get back inside before someone sees you." He said, murring.

Lelouch moved to his feet once the other grabbed him he was confused by the others actions as he held onto the kitten with his free hand. "You told me though..."

"That's what the pictures are for." He said, glancing back to him as he started to walk. "It's a little too risky for you to be out here right n..." He started, coming to a full stop when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Brother!" A young, shorter teen called with blondish hair called.

Lelouch bumped into the Suzaku hearing the voice as he turned to look to Suzaku confused thinking the young teen was calling to Suzaku. "I didn't know you had a brother."


	3. Knife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

Suzaku murred and shook his head. "I don't...." He said, glancing to Lelouch some. The boy smiled as he came to a stop in front of them, before he frowned. "Brother, what's wrong?" Rolo asked, tilting his head.

Lelouch blinked looking to the teen confused before looking up to Suzaku. "How come he's calling me brother?"

"Lelouch...This is Rolo...Your brother..." Suzaku said, looking away some. "From a different mother." He added, and Rolo shot him a small glare, before turning worried eyes on Lelouch.

"What happened to you, Big Brother?! What did Suzaku do to you?" He then asked, blinking when Suzaku stepped between them, facing Rolo.

"He slipped last night and hit his head. He's fine, Rolo, now go away. He should be resting right now, and he doesn't need the questions." Suzaku said.

Lelouch didn't understand that the other was an imposter or that he wasn't really his brother. But Lelouch figured that it most of been from his memories being taken away by the accident. "I'm fine Rolo I'm just staying with Suzaku he's helping me out and helping me recover my memories." He smiled cheerfully.

Rolo frowned and looked past Suzaku. "Don't you think you should stay with family?" He asked. Suzaku smiled a bit. "If he goes back with you, he'll be questioned, and it was advised that he not be questioned." He said, keeping hold of Lelouch's hand, starting to lead him away now.

"Why doesn't he stay with us then at your room... It might help me remember everyone, beside Nunnally is in the hospital and Rolo must be lonly right now." He frowned sadly unaware that he wasn't supposed to know anything about Nunnally.

Rolo's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Lelouch's other wrist before they were too far away. "Nunnally's not in the hos..." He started, only to have a hand shoved over his mouth.

"Rolo, that's not nice. Lying to Lelouch like that." Suzaku said, having released his hold on Lelouch in order to defend himself in case Rolo decided to fight.

Lelouch blinked once he was pulled dropping the kitten the process. He pushed away from Suzaku moving now to chase after the kitten that was running down the hall.

Both turned to look after Lelouch, Suzaku letting go of Rolo and chasing after him. "Lelouch! Get back here!" He called. Rolo's eyes narrowed and he turned to head back to inform C2 of his discovery about Lelouch.

Lelouch came to a stop at the end of the hallway picking the kitten back up into his arms as he sat on his knees petting the kitten softly.

Suzaku came to a stop next to him, sighing heavily. "Lelouch, I'm not going to tell you again, stop taking off like that." He said, holding his hand out. "Let's go before someone else spots you." He then said.

Lelouch frowned as he took the others hand now holding the kitten close as he followed Suzaku back to his room. ".... Suzaku are you made at me...?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again and sighed lightly, shaking his head. "I'm just really concerned, is all. I'm sorry..." He replied.

Lelouch moved close to Suzaku resting his head against the others chest hiding his face away.

Suzaku blinked, then wrapped his arms around Lelouch's shoulders, frowning. "You okay, Lulu?" He asked, a little more worried.

".... I want to remember.... And I tried..." He whispered out finally.

Suzaku sighed, shaking his head. "It's not going to be that easy, Lelouch. Chances are, you may never get your memories back." He said, letting his eyes slide half closed, secretly wishing the latter was the case.

".... Would that make you happy Suzaku...?" Lelouch looked now to the other.

"Wha?" Suzaku asked, startled. "W-would what...Why would you ask such a thing?" He then asked, blinking a bit.

".... You seem just like your happy like when we were kids..." He frowned.

Suzaku shook his head. "I'm happy...That you're still alive...After that fall. And there are some things from the past few years that would be best that you forget, but I don't like seeing you like this." He replied.

Lelouch nodded sadly as he looked to Suzaku sadly. ".... I'm ready to go back to your room Suzaku...."

Suzaku nodded and took a gentle hold of Lelouch's wrist, leading him back to the room, keeping his own eyes glued to the floor.

Lelouch lowered his head as he held the kitten in his free hand not dareing to let the kitten slip away this time.

Once there, he opened the door to let Lelouch in first, stepping aside and watching Lelouch closely.

Lelouch stepped in keeping his head low as he moved in laying down on the others bed curling into a ball with the kitten playing with a string from the blanket.

Suzaku followed him in, frowning as he closed and locked the door behind him. "Forgive me, Lelouch, but you can't remember some of those things." He said to himself, walking over and sitting on the bed behind him. "You're upset..."

".... I really tried to remember..." He whispered out in a sad tone as he ran his fingers over the kittens back.

"You shouldn't try so hard. The important memories will come to you in time. Others will just fade into the background with time. The things that you don't need to remember." He said, lacing his fingers through Lelouch's hair, staring at the back of his head for a few moments.

".... I want to remember how we became a couple...." He whispered out.

Suzaku smiled a bit and shifted, laying down next to him. "If you want, I can tell you, Lulu." He spoke, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Lelouch's back.

".... No.... I want to remember on my own..." He whispered out sadly.

"If you insist, but it may be one of those memories you never get back." He spoke in a hushed tone.

".... I can wait." Lelouch moved rolling over to face the other. "When I remember we can have sex ok?"

Suzaku blinked, looking up, before he smiled a bit. "What if you never remember?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's shoulders, rolling so he now lay ontop of Lelouch, though didn't move after that, keeping his eyes locked on Lelouch's.

".... Then we don't have sex..." He whispered back the grey kitten moving curling up beside Lelouch.

Suzaku's let eye twitched once, but he forced a small, sincere smile. "That seems a little unfair, Lulu. We have been together for about a year." He said, finding that lying was getting easier.

".... Then it shouldn't take that long to remember." He smiled in return.

Suzaku forced back a murr and rested his head on Lelouch's chest, sighing lightly. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do I just want to remember on my own..." He whispered.

He hummed a response, letting his body relax on top of Lelouch's, eyes sliding closed. "Alright then..." He then said after a moment.

".... Are you upset with me...?" He looked to the other frowning.

He shook his head and lifted his head a bit to look at him. "Of course not." He replied with a smile.

"Ok." He moved leaning up kissing the other gently. "Thank you for letting me keep the kitten Suzaku."

Suzaku returned the kiss and nodded in reply. "You're welcome, Lelouch." He replied, resting his head back on Lelouch's chest for a moment. "Do you still need me to check that wound on your head?" He then asked after a moment, suddenly remembering.

"No.... It's fine I can take care of myself." He replied softly.

Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. "If you were capable of doing so, you wouldn't be in this position." He said, in an attempt to lighten the mood as he moved and sat up, straddling the other's hips, his hands resting lightly on Lelouch's stomach. "Sorry, I shouldn't have made a joke out of that..."

"... It's ok..." He spoke softly looking to the other. "Were you really looking forward to the sex that much?"

He blinked, then shrugged and tilted his head. "A little, but I can wait, if you're wanting to." He replied in an indifferent tone, as if either decision Lelouch made wouldn't bug him much.

Lelouch nodded as he moved sitting up and sliding into the others lap.

Suzaku smiled and wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist, tilting his head some. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little off about everything..." He rubbed the side of his head.

"That's to be expected." He spoke, leaning up a bit. "Don't worry. I promise everything that's important will fall into place for you." He whispered out, capturing Lelouch's lips with his own.

Lelouch returned the kiss gently before breaking away to look at the other. ".... I don't remember Rolo at all.... I thought I would of... He looks to be the same age range as Nunnally and me..."

Suzaku frowned, shaking his head. "He didn't come into the picture until two years ago. He's about a year older than Nunnally. He'd been living with his mother up until a year ago..." He explained with a light shrug. "Though, he doesn't like Nunnally..." He added.

"Why doesn't he like Nunnally?" He whispered out.

"He's jealous of your relationship with her." He replied, frowning. "He said he was alone until he met you, and thinks Nunnally wants to keep you to herself." He added.

Lelouch looked to Suzaku sadly as he lowered his head. ".... I-I try to be fair to everyone."

Suzaku smiled and placed his fingertip under Lelouch's chin, getting him to tilt his head back up. "You are fair, Lulu. He's just being selfish."

".... Maybe I should spend time with him though tomorrow." He smiled kissing the others cheek.

Suzaku closed his eyes a bit and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lelouch, but you really shouldn't." He said, feeling his heart start to beat in his chest, though kept a calm composure.

"Why? He's my brother just like Nunnally is my sister I need to take care of them.... Even if I don't remember Rolo..." Lelouch rubbed the side of his head.

Suzaku shook his head, frowning. "He'll lie to you to get you to himself." He said.

".... Are you scared he'll take me away from you...?"

Suzaku gave a small nod and lowered his head some, deciding he'd play a game. "Just last week, we got into an argument because Rolo told you lies about me." He said in a sad tone.

".... What kind of lies and why would I believe him...?" Lelouch frowned.

He shook his head. "He tried to tell you...That I was using you, and that I was going behind your back with someone else." He hid his face in Lelouch's chest. "He had pictures of me hanging out with Shirley, told you were on a date, and you believed it...I don't know why, you just did..." He continued.

Lelouch lowered his head now feeling guilt rise within him. ".... I'm sorry..." He whispered out.

He nodded and kept his arms wrapped around Lelouch's waist. "It's okay. We talked it over three days ago. I just don't want him lying to you anymore." He replied, lifting his head a bit to meet Lelouch's eyes.

Lelouch violet orbs met emerald as he tried his best not to cry. ".... Can we lay down Suzaku...?"

"Lelouch...?" Suzaku whispered, suddenly feeling guilty himself, before he offered a small smile and nodded, loosening his grip. "Of course." He replied, placing a small kiss on the other's cheek before he could move.

Lelouch slipped away from the other as he moved into his spot picking the sleeping kitten into his arms to hold while he slept.

Suzaku moved and laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around the other teen once more as he let his eyes slide closed. "Everything's going to be okay, Lelouch..." He whispered out.

Lelouch nodded faintly feeling the others arms wrap around his form.

"Rest well." He then said, seeming to nod off.

* * *

Lelouch sat silently in front of the masked man known as Zero, thinking it was nothing more then a nightmare since Suzaku had scared him to avoid watching anything the other said. He found it weird that he could feel his hands moving to his face and touch cold metal and unhooking a lock in the back of the helmet. Once he let the mask away he opened his violet orbs to look up and see himself staring back at himself. Fear rose in his form as he moved his hand forward placing his hand against the cold glass a shiver running over his slender form as he shut his orbs tightly. Lelouch woke from his dream sitting straight up breathing hard as cold sweat rolled down his body as he tried to get a grip on what was going on.

Suzaku groaned, feeling the other move, rather sit up, but seemed too tired to wake up fully. He kept his arm wrapped around Lelouch's waist, and murred lightly. Though he didn't sit up, nor wake up fully, he let himself remain in a half conscious state, to listen for the other if he tried talking to him.

Lelouch rubbed his face as his kitten mulled as he tried to curl up and go back to sleep. Lelouch looked down running his fingers threw the kittens fur as he moved back down curling up against Suzaku.

Once more feeling the other more, Suzaku finally opened his eyes with a soft 'hum', staring at Lelouch's face for a short moment. "Lelouch?" He murmured, his voice laced with sleep, concern, and curiosity.

".... Just a bad dream I'm ok..." He whispered back as he rolled over his back to the other as he continued to pet the kitten.

Suzaku frowned this time and shifted behind Lelouch, sitting up a bit. He rested his hand on Lelouch's shoulder and rolled the teen back onto his back, moving to sit on top of his lower stomach, keeping the other teen's shoulders pinned down. "You were always a horrible liar, Lulu. You can never look me in the eyes longer than three seconds." He spoke, raising a brow.

Lelouch frowned looking up to the other sadly the kitten crawling away. ".... I-I had a nightmare that's all..." He spoke out sadly.

"About?" Suzaku asked, shifting and laying down on top of him, resting his head on Lelouch's chest now.

".... Do they know what Zero looks like under his mask...?" He whispered out.

Suzaku lifted his head quickly, his eyes widened a bit. "Wh-what? Why?" He asked, sitting back up.

".... I dreamt that I was behind his mask.... I don't know maybe it's because you have me so scared of him..." Lelouch looked back up to Suzaku still frowning.

Suzaku bit his lower lip, and looked down a bit, panic rising in his chest, but he hid his eyes to hide the fear. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you, it's just...I don't want you trying to get involved with the whole thing." He sighed, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Lelouch's shoulders. "I'm afraid of losing you..." He whispered.

Lelouch blinked when he heard the others last words his purple orbs filling with sadness. "... You won't lose me Suzaku.... You love me and I love you, you've never given me a reason to hate you that I can remember anyways and you've never lied to me..."

Suzaku nodded and relaxed a little bit, before tensing up a bit once more at Lelouch's last words, slowly nodding. "I know..." He muttered, forcing himself to relax.

".... I'm sorry I woke you up Suzaku... You should lay back down you got school in the morning..." Lelouch placed his hand against the others cheek.

"Can I use you as a pillow?" He asked quietly, slowly shifting to lay next to the other, not really waiting for a reply, using the other as a pillow.

Lelouch nodded faintly as he laid his head back against his pillow the kitten returning shortly after biting Suzaku on his hand hissing.

Suzaku squeaked and pulled his hand away, sitting back up and placing his hand in his mouth, where he had been bit, murring. "What the hell?" He asked, glaring at the kitten.

The kitten moved away from Suzaku and onto Lelouch's pillow curling in a ball.

He sighed lightly, forgiving the kitten before laying back down, and closing his eyes.

Lelouch stayed awake for a short time never really able to fall asleep right away as he moved his hand to rest against Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku smiled a bit in his sleep, curling up to Lelouch, soon falling into a deep sleep, until his alarm went off, telling him it was time for school.

Lelouch hadn't slept at all, but had kept quiet so the other could rest knowing full well Suzaku would have another long day.

Suzaku jumped lightly when he heard his alarm and groaned, cursing lightly under his breath. "Is it time to get up already?" He groaned, glancing to the clock. "I suppose so..." He answered himself, sitting up. "You still awake?" He then asked, pushing himself up out of bed to go get ready.

Lelouch nodded faintly as he moved to curl up in a ball to rest. "I couldn't sleep, but I stayed put so you could rest." He smiled faintly.

Suzaku smiled as well and nodded. "Thank you, Lelouch. I slept well with you at my side." He spoke, pulling his closet open to get a clean uniform, disappearing inside the closet to get dressed. He reappeared a few minutes later, stretching his arms over his head.

".... Are you going to be home for lunch?" Lelouch murmured out as he sat up in bed pulling the kitten into his lap. "The kitty needs food Suzaku."

He nodded and smiled lightly. "I'll sneak off campus to bring you both something to eat." He replied, walking over to grab his shoes and school bag. "But, I won't be home after school. I have another meeting." He added.

The young teen looked up to the other blinking before looking down and nodding sadly.

He frowned and walked over, sitting down in front of him, brushing his bangs from his face. "I'm sorry, Lelouch. It's really important. It involves Zero..." He said, looking down some.

".... What about Zero?" He asked curiously keeping his head low.

He shook his head. "Not sure yet." He replied, pushing himself up again. "I'll be home around noon for lunch." He then said, smiling a bit.

Lelouch looked back up to Suzaku tilting his head to the side. "What do you do? What kind of job do you do Suzaku?"

"I'm a Knight of the Rounds..." Suzaku replied, looking away some. "I'm also Nunnally's Knight." He replied.

".... So you kill?" He spoke finally thinking things over now.

Suzaku stopped in his tracks, his muscles twitching a bit at the statement. "I'm not proud of it..." He said, letting his head drop. "But...It's necessary to protect the ones I care for most."

"So you'll kill Zero to save Nunnally and I?" He tilted his head to the side.

Suzaku didn't reply for a minute, before looking to the clock. "I'm late, Lelouch. I'm sorry, but we'll talk when I get back for lunch." He said, walking for the door.

Lelouch moved following the other now standing by the door way with the kitten in his arms. "Can I go visit my brother today?"

Riku Inari: Suzaku glanced at him, holding the door open, frowning a bit. "...I don't think that'd be wise. You really need to stay inside. Here." He said in a tone that said that was the end of that conversation.

Lelouch nodded faintly as he looked to the other one last time. ".... Have a good day at school Suzaku...."

"Thanks." He said, smiling shortly after. He placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek before he left, closing the door behind him.

Lelouch lowered his head once the door had closed. He allowed the kitten to jump to the floor as he moved now around the room looking now for something to keep him entertained until the other came back.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Suzaku had left, and a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes walked up to the door, knocking on it. She wore a pair of white jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt, the sleeves belling out towards the bottom. In her free hand was a pizza, and she shifted her weight, waiting for the door to be answered.

Lelouch and the kitten both perked when they heard knocking on the door curiousity rising in the teen as he moved running to the door thinking Suzaku had returned, but lost his key. Lelouch opened the door smiling before it faded away when he saw it wasn't Suzaku.

"Good afternoon, Lelouch. Suzaku sent me here with this. He ordered it for you, but he had to go to something important involving the school counsel." The girl spoke, holding the pizza up, glancing past Lelouch. "May I come in?"

"I can take the pizza from here." He spoke up reaching out for the pizza.

She frowned and lowered the pizza a bit. "Lelouch, you need to remember." She said, pushing her way into the room, still holding the pizza.

Lelouch tried to shut the door only to be pushed back. "Suzaku will be coming back soon now go!"

She frowned and turned on her heel, after placing the pizza down, walking over to Lelouch so they were almost face-to-face. "I told you. Suzaku is busy." She said, resting her hand on his chest. "You had a nightmare this morning, didn't you? Involving Zero?" She asked, tilting her head.

Lelouch tensed when the girl spoke as she made her way in and towards him causing him to step back and grab his kitten. "I wasn't that loud..."

She smiled and leaned up a bit closer. "Lelouch, you have to remember." She spoke quietly. "Remember your promise to me." She added, keeping her eyes locked on his.

He froze in place the young kitten shivering in his hands. ".... I don't remember you..."

"My name is C2. A while back...You and I made a contract..." She started, frowning.

Lelouch tilted his head to the side confused. ".... We made a contract?" He whispered out.

She nodded. "You were to become..." She started. Just then, the door opened and she looked over, her eyes narrowing a bit. "Suzaku..." She murred. Suzaku's eyes narrowed and he stood where he was in the doorway, fists clenched. "Get out. I'd hate to have to show Lelouch what happens when my protective side kicks in." He growled, glaring at the woman, who then smiled.

Lelouch looked up to the other blinking confused by both then fear started to rise within him. ".... I-I Suzaku...."

"You can't lie to him forever, Suzaku. He'll remember, and then you'll be left all alone." She spoke up, stepping away from Lelouch.

Suzaku murred and walked further in. "Lelouch, you are, by all means, to stay away from that witch. She's a liar, and will say anything and everything to turn you against me." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

C2 just continued to smile, and shook her head. "Rolo and I will be waiting for you." She then stated, walking past them, keeping her eyes ahead of her. "Leader of the Black Knights." She then said, walking from the room, leaving Suzaku and Lelouch alone once more.

Lelouch looked back up to Suzaku taking hold of his arm as he looked to him frightened and unsure of what was going on. "..... She said you ordered pizza for me then forced her way in..... I tried to keep her out, but I couldn't..." Lelouch lowered his head as he spoke up once more. "..... Is she another sibling.... And who are the Black Knights?"

Suzaku turned to Lelouch now, shaking his head. "It's okay...And she's not a sibling. She's a torturous witch...And..." He trailed, the anger subsiding as he seemed to become depressed. "Lelouch, they're allies of Zero." He spoke in a quiet voice, looking down a bit now, avoiding looking at Lelouch. "Just...Ignore what she says, and stay away from her, alright?" He then asked.

Lelouch looked to the other sadly as he gave a faint nod. ".... I thought you were supposed to kill anyone who harmed Nunnally and I.... Why would Rolo be working with Zero..."

"Because...He cares about Zero's life...As much as I care about yours...Lelouch, no matter what...You'll always forgive me, won't you?" He asked, finally lifting his head to look at Lelouch in the eyes.

Lelouch nodded at the other as he smiled. "I'll always forgive you Suzaku."

Suzaku nodded, unable to find his voice at this point, reaching into his jacket. "I'm sorry...Lelouch..." He then forced out, slowly removing his hand from his jacket, keeping his eyes locked with Lelouch's still.

Lelouch blinked as his smile faded. "Are you scared that I won't love you anymore Suzaku?" He moved close wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck as he moved in placing a kiss on the other's lips his smile returning.

Suzaku's eyes widened a bit, before they slid closed, wrapping one arm around Lelouch's form, finally pulling the dagger completely from his jacket, smiling a bit into the kiss, before breaking it. "I love you..." He spoke barely above a whisper as his grip on the weapon's handle tightened till his knuckles turned white, smiling sadly at the other.

Lelouch returned the smile as he moved resting his head against the other's shoulder.

* * *

Please review even when you save the story and set it up as an alert we would really appreciate it a lot we work really hard to write these.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Suzaku closed his eyes, his grip around Lelouch tightening, his breath hitching in his throat before he drove the dagger through the other's stomach, his eyes becoming half lidded as he stared blankly at the wall across from them.

Lelouch body tensed as he felt the dagger enter his form his body starting to slip against the other's form as his smile faded away as tears began to form.

Suzaku swallowed hard and let his grip loosen on the other teen, pulling the dagger from the other's form, his eyes falling onto the pale teen he had just stabbed.

Lelouch's form slid away from the other as he fell back against the bed holding his stomach now that was releasing a crimson elixir. Purple hues moved now to Suzaku's form as he lowered his head.

Suzaku's gaze followed Lelouch's form, an emotionless look taking over his own body. "It had to be done...Lelouch..." He finally spoke, his voice nothing more than a murmur.

Lelouch shivered as he let his hands fall away from his wound his pajama top soaking quickly with blood. ".... I-I understand...."

Suzaku took in a deep, quiet, yet shaky breath and turned his back on Lelouch, lowering his head. "I...I'm sorry..." He muttered, starting to walk away. "I'll...Tell Nunnally it was an accident..." He added under his breath.

"... I-I still forgive you...." Lelouch whispered out weakly.

Suzaku bit his lip and disappeared into the other room.

-----------

Lelouch shivered as he tried to open his purple orbs as he heard a clash against the far wall. He found himself in Suzaku's bed his hand resting on bandages that had been wrapped around his wound on his stomach.

Suzaku, who hadn't realized the other had woken up, growled and glared at the glass vase now laying shattered on his floor. "This is all his fault." He murred, before sighing and running his finger through his own hair, letting his eyes slide closed. He soon turned to look at the other, his eyes narrowing again. "You're awake..." He stated, remaining where he was.

"..... I-I didn't mean to if you didn't want me awake I'll try to go back to sleep for you...." Lelouch spoke sadly as he looked toward the other.

"Knock it off, Lelouch!" He growled, walking over to the bed, clenching his fists to keep himself from jerking the other up. "I know who you are, so stop acting and admit it!" He snapped.

Lelouch jumped frightened at the other's anger, his wound reopened then from how much he had jerked. ".... Suzaku..."

"Just admit that you're Zero, Lelouch." Suzaku murred, kneeling on the bed a bit. "And stop jerking me around."

".... What are you talking about?" Lelouch looked to the other shaking in fear.

Suzaku growled and reached over, pulling Lelouch up into a sitting position, pulling him so their noses almost touched. "Don't you remember, Lelouch? The Black Knights were your army. Rolo...I know he's working with you, as Zero's right hand man....And that witch...The day you met her..." He started, his voice lowering. "You led them all to rebel against Britannia, Lelouch! Don't you remember any of it? You have to!" He growled.

Lelouch cried out in pain once he had been grabbed forcefully by Suzaku tears filling his now tightly closed violet orbs. ".... You said Rolo was my brother!" He whimpered out. "The only knights I know are you Suzaku!"

Suzaku shook his head lightly, keeping his hold on the other. "You're lying. I fought Zero first hand! I defeated him!" He growled out. "And when I went to deliver the final blow, do you know who I found, Lelouch?!" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Lelouch screamed out as he tried to pull from the other his wound opening and seeping through the bandages.

Suzaku pushed him down onto the bed once more, pinning him by his shoulders, unaware of the reopened wound now. "You." He whispered out, after leaning down so he could whisper in the other's ear. "You were the one...Lelouch. Explain that to me."

"I wasn't in there...! I fell off a cliff that's what you told me..! The last memories I have are when we were twelve..." He whimpered out.

"You were, Lelouch. It wasn't a fall off a cliff that gave you that concussion. It was hitting your head when your knightmare fell from the sky." He spoke, seeming way to calm.

Lelouch finally opened his violet orbs as more tears rolled down. ".... You're lieing to me Suzaku!"

Suzaku gave the other a bitter smile, his emerald eyes closing a bit. "Not this time. I'm telling you the God to Honest truth. I swear on Nunnally's life."

Lelouch froze as he looked to the other sadly. "..... Suzaku.... Stop it..."

"Stop what, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, tilting his head a bit. "Stop telling the truth? Admit it, Zero."

".... I'm not Zero!" Lelouch cried out.

"You are..." Suzaku said, his voice going quiet for a moment, before he growled.

Lelouch shivered before he coughed this time specks of blood fell forward as blood rolled down the corner of his lips.

Suzaku's eyes widened a bit. "Lelouch?" He asked, glancing down, panic starting to rise in his chest. He quickly removed his hands from Lelouch's shoulders and slipped his own shirt off, pressing it to the wound. "Lelouch, can you still hear me?"

Tears still continued to roll down. ".... I'm... Not Zero..." Lelouch spoke as his violet orbs slowly fell closed.

"Lelouch! Hey, keep your eyes open!" He called, pushing down with one hand, reaching up to brush away a tear.

Lelouch didn't move as Suzaku called down to him asking him to open his orbs. His tears already slowing to a stop as blood started to seep through where Suzaku was trying to stop his wound from bleeding.

Suzaku shook his head, tears starting to form. "No...Lelouch!" He called. When he got no reply, he pushed himself up and screamed, walking around the room a bit before kicking something random, hearing a crack. "No..No...No!" He continued to scream, leaning his back against the wall, staring at Lelouch as he slid down the wall.

The camera fell from it's hiding place in the pile of clothing set up by Suzaku in order to get the confession from Lelouch that he had been and still is Zero. Now though Lelouch laid in silence the blood still coming from his fresh wound.


	5. Chapter 5

A low cry escaped Lelouch's lips when he started to come to, his violet orbs tried to focus in, but took a few minutes. He saw flowers littering the tables around the bed he was in, finally allowing it to register that he was in a hospital. A shiver ran down his body as he moved to sit up, but feeling pain run through, biting his bottom lip he laid back down his orbs closing halfway.

A few minutes had passed since the paler teen had woken up, and Suzaku knocked lightly on the door, though didn't wait for a response as he walked in, head down, eyes lowered. His left eye was black, and he seemed to be exhausted. Despite which, the brunet continued into the room, still unaware that Lelouch was awake, yet another flower vase tucked under his arm, this one from one of their classmates.

Lelouch heard footsteps now after the faint knocks had been placed on the door. He couldn't even see the figure as a smile formed on his lips. ".... Suzaku....?" He whispered out weakly.

Riku Inari: Suzaku faltered in his steps and nearly dropped the vase, lifting his head quickly. "L...Lelouch?! You're awake..." He said, sounding relieved. He sat the vase down and walked over, offering a small smile as he pushed the other's bangs from his face. "How are you feeling?"

".... I'm ok.... I had a bad dream though.... That's why I woke up...." Lelouch tilted his head to the side as he looked to the other. "..... Did I fall off another cliff Suzaku?"

Suzaku bit his lip, and then shook his head. "You don't remember how you got injured?" He asked, looking rather amazed, or rather stunned.

"..... I just feel really weak right now and my stomach hurts...." Lelouch looked up to Suzaku still before blinking. "Did something happen?"

Suzaku lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes once more. "I...Don't know what happened, but when I came home...I found you laying on the bed, with a dagger jabbed into your stomach...With your hand wrapped around the handle..." He lied, keeping his head down.

".... I wouldn't do that though.... Do you think someone came into your room?" Lelouch tilted his head to his side before his eyes widened. "Our kitten! Is our kitten ok!" Fear started to rise in the young dark haired teen's chest.

Suzaku shrugged, then lifted his head, slightly shocked, before he offered a small, reassuring smile. "He's fine, Lelouch. I fed him before I left to come check on you. He's with Nunnally right now." He replied, resting his hand on the other's forehead. "I might need to start staying home with you..."

".... Why I'll be ok... It was probably just an accident, maybe they were coming for you, but stabbed me on accident." He spoke sadly looking down to the hospital sheet. "Can I see Nunnally?"

Suzaku shook his head. "To avoid any more accidents." He replied, before frowning. "You'll have to wait until they okay others to visit you. Right now, they barely even let me in." He replied, lying once more.

Lelouch frowned sadly as he nodded. ".... When can I go back home with you?"

"Soon, Lelouch." Suzaku replied, rubbing his eye before he sat down, turning to look out the window. "How bad does your stomach hurt?"

".... I can't really move right now." He spoke sadly now noticing the others black eye. ".... I didn't hurt you did I...?"

"I'll get the nurse to get you some more morphine or something." He said, starting to get up, before blinking, then shaking his head. "No. I got into a fight at school. It's nothing to worry about." He replied with a small smile.

Lelouch still looked to the other sadly. "It does to matter your my lover."

Suzaku shook his head and leaned down, placing a quick, small kiss on Lelouch's forehead. "I handled it. Just someone who doesn't approve of me being a Knight of the Rounds."

"Because you're an Eleven?" Lelouch looked to Suzaku as he tried to push himself up.

He nodded and frowned, quickly moving to help Lelouch carefully. "Yeah, you could say that." He replied. "Are you sure you can be getting up like this?

"I don't know, but I'm going to kick their ass for hurting you and treating you like you're a nobody." Lelouch gritted his teeth tightly together.

Suzaku blinked, then shook his head real fast, moving to sit on the bed. "Lelouch, I told you. I've already taken care of it...Please, stop acting like I can't handle myself." He said, forcing back tears, feeling rather guilty for lying so much.

"They shouldn't treat you like that Suzaku! You're a knight you protect Nunnally and I! I want to show you that I care about you and what you do for me to protect me.... You're my lover.... I have to defend you too...." He spoke out grabbing his side.

Suzaku shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lelouch's shoulders in a light hug. "No, Lelouch. What you need to do is rest. Right now. You're in pain, I can tell. You let me handle my own battles, and if I need help, you'll be the first one I come too, alright?" He asked quietly, gently, slowly leaning forward so he was carefully pushing Lelouch back down to a laying position.

Lelouch hesitantly laid back on the bed when Suzaku was pushing him back down. "..... I just want to protect you like you do for me..."

He shook his head a bit and moved so he was lying next to the other. "I understand, but in your condition, you wouldn't last five minutes in a fight." Suzaku spoke with a hint of a smile, almost teasingly.

"I wouldn't, but I'd die for you just like you would die for me." Lelouch smiled sadly.

Suzaku didn't say anything, but nodded and started to chew on his bottom lip, letting his eyes slide closed. "Did you want something to dull the pain in your stomach?" He then asked.

Lelouch blinked before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine I probably deserved what I got."

Suzaku opened his mouth, about to agree, but shut it again and shook his head. "Too tired to go back to the room...Would it be okay...If I stayed right here for a bit?" He asked.

Lelouch smiled as he nodded. "I wouldn't mind you should know that."

Suzaku nodded and remained where he was, falling quiet for a bit, running over the past few days in his mind.

Lelouch looked up to the other now watching him briefly before finally speaking up. ".... I had another nightmare.... Before I woke up here in the hospital."

Suzaku opened his eyes a bit to look up at him, nodding. "Tell me about it?" He asked, though his tone was more aiming as a demand in a polite way, wrapping an arm around Lelouch's waist carefully.

".... I don't know maybe it wasn't a dream since my stomach was bleeding in it to. But I couldn't really focus on the figure and the voice sounded really mad at me, but I couldn't recognize it...., But the person kept calling me Zero.... And they started to hurt me and I started bleeding a lot more..."

Suzaku tensed up a bit, swallowing hard. "Maybe...It was...The person who attacked you in my room. The only ones with access to it are Rolo and a few of my friends..." He said, almost hinting that it was Rolo.

"Why would my brother hurt me?" Lelouch looked to the other confused.

"He doesn't like Nunnally...So he thinks...That if he doesn't have you, then no one can. Not me, not Nunnally...No one." Suzaku replied, lifting his head to look at Lelouch now.

"..... Maybe I should spend more time with him.... Maybe I can get him to understand what's going on..., But why would he call me Zero?" He closed his orbs halfway.

Suzaku shook his head. "He knows you're vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be a good idea." He said, before frowning. "I don't know..." He said. "Lelouch, you really should be resting now."

".... I know, but I just don't want you to leave again like you have been..." He whispered out sadly moving his head to rest on Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around the other's form gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I have some time off for that fight in school." He replied, rubbing Lelouch's back now.

"Maybe you can transfer rooms and we don't tell anyone about it..." He spoke up lowering his head.

"We could, but that won't stop people from fighting me inside the hallways in the school building." He replied with a light chuckle. "You worry too much, Lulu."

"I want to protect you too..." Lelouch spoke in a worried tone.

"And I appreciate that. You just let me worry about everything until that wound heals. Kay?" He asked, looking down at the other some. "No point in worrying when you can't do anything."

Lelouch frowned as he nodded looking to the other now. "When I get better I'll let you have sex with me."

Suzaku smiled a bit and nodded, lacing his fingers through Lelouch's hair gently, unsure of what to say to that in this situation.

"You can get rid of some of your frustration then." Lelouch smiled in return.

"Thanks, Lulu." He finally said, leaning his head down to kiss Lelouch's forehead, before resting it back on the pillow, continuing to stare at the other.

"..... I'm sorry I haven't remembered how we met...., But I know it's not fair to you and your always saving me and protecting me...." Lelouch let his orbs fall closed now.


End file.
